1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable technical container for chemical liquids particularly for containing detergent liquids used in the cleaning of professional ovens intended for the food service industry.
The invention finds particular although not exclusive application in the sector of the industry of production and marketing of tanks and containers, in particular jerry cans, intended for containing chemical liquids, in particular corrosive chemical liquids, and especially liquid detergents for cleaning professional ovens included in the automatic devices for washing and cleaning the latter, the invention finding wide application in the industry of production and marketing of containers and jerry cans for containing liquids and in general in the industry of production of objects of plastic material.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Widely known are the containers for liquids of the type provided with a closable mouth, which traditionally consist of a container structured in such a way as to create a closed containment chamber having sizes and shapes which may vary depending on the intended purpose, wherein said chamber is provided with a mouth closable by means of tight sealing means. Said containers can be both of the type not suitable to be transported easily due to their dimensions or due to the fact that they are prearranged for the anchorage to a fixed structure and, as far as the present solution is concerned, they can be of the type suitable to be transported manually. Among the containers which can be carried manually due to their compatible sizes and shape and because they are provided with a handle, which, due to such characteristics are commonly known by the term jerry cans, one can distinguish in first approximation those for containing non-dangerous liquids and those which, on the other hand, are made for the purpose of being able to safely contain liquids classified as dangerous, for example because they are corrosive, also enabling their storage and transport. Furthermore, the characteristics of the substance, which is intended to be transported, influence, by directly determining them, the construction characteristics of the jerry cans themselves, which have to be structured in such a way as to comply with specific resistance parameters and also to suit further technical characteristics, also involving the construction materials usable in their manufacturing. At present, in order to make the jerry cans which are intended for transport compliant with the characteristics of the transported liquids, especially if the latter are classified as dangerous substances, it is provided that their construction must comply with a series of regulations aimed at imposing, for each class of dangerous substances, at least some minimum safety standards. The guarantee that the container for containing and transporting dangerous substances complies with the technical specifications, which are required for a given class of substances by the current construction standards or by the regulations in force, is given by the need to obtain type approval. As far as the object of the present invention is concerned, the transportable containers in question are intended for containing liquid detergents for cleaning professional ovens, which usually and currently require the use of particularly aggressive substances in terms of corrosion degree, having to be suitable to remove the residues of cooking and the grease which accumulates on the walls of the cooking chamber of the oven. The substances currently used in the formulation of industrial liquid detergents for cleaning professional ovens usually include sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, that is to say, extremely corrosive substances whose transport and storage require particular precautions and containers intended for this purpose. In the current state of the art, plastic materials with suitable resistance characteristics are preferably employed to make the containers for liquids, which are used for the purpose of containing said liquid detergents. In the case of professional equipment for cooking food, which is equipped with washing systems of the automatic type, it is usually provided that the supply of the detergent liquid of said automatic washing system is carried out by providing at least one hydraulic pump, particularly of the self-priming type, intended to draw the detergent liquid from a suitable tank that can be included in the professional oven, said container having to be periodically charged, as an alternative said tank being of the external type, separate from the oven, and on which tank one has to position the respective terminal pipe of the pump of the washing device of the oven, wherein the terminal part of said pipe is to be positioned through the cap of the container.